


His Name on Your Lips

by MapleMeSyrup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Curvy Reader, Dom!Sans, Dominance, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Nipple Play, Penetration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Sans is less than thrilled about your co-worker. It’s time for you to know who you truly belong to.





	His Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Anon 
> 
> [Follow me on my blog!](http://www.skelltales.tumblr.com)

“That was by far, one of the worst conference I’ve ever attended,” you groan as you step out of the car, slamming the door shut. 

 

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Alex laughs and slips out of the driver’s seat and stands by your side, “The Switzerland Conference was even worse,” 

 

You laugh, throwing your head back, “The Vice President was completely neutral! We needed another vote to break the tie and he just refused! If he just had picked a side then we wouldn’t have been held up for hours.” 

 

He leads you up the steps, and before you could insert your key in, Sans immediately opens the door, his eyes locked on Alex. You step inside and hug your boyfriend, kissing his cheek and saying how much you miss him. Beside you, Alex shifts uncomfortably. 

 

“hey, who’s this?” your boyfriend asks, his skull tilting to his side. 

 

“Oh! I forgot that you two never met. Sans, this is Alex Ham, a friend of mine from work. Alex, this is my boyfriend, Sans.” 

 

Alex extends his arm for a shake, which Sans takes without a second thought, the whoopee cushion hidden from inside his hand blows, confusing your friend even more. You roll your eyes and apologize for his behavior, though Sans just looks rather smug. You say goodbye to him and glare at the skeleton. 

 

“That was very rude,” you cross your arms in disapproval. 

 

“you’re not my mom. besides, it was how i greeted frisk and now we’re great pals,” Sans shrugs. 

 

“Didn’t they try to kill you?” 

 

“‘s in the past,” 

 

You raise a brow at him, uncomfortable with his strange behavior, but you decide that brush it off, and enjoy being at home after such a long trip. Luckily, Papyrus knew that you were coming home today, so he prepared you and Sans dinner before heading off to see Mettaton’s concert with Undyne. The both of you sit and eat in silence, the silverware scratching at the dishes. After dinner, Sans ignores you for the rest of the night, and every time he brushed past you, shivers crawl down your spine, feeling like a stalked prey. You don’t understand why Sans is so upset, but you figure that you will just talk to him tomorrow about it. There’s no need to get into a fight when you just got back. 

 

You never did a chance to talk about it. The next day, your boyfriend returns to his usual laid back self, with no trace of that darkness you felt around him the night before. He acts like it never happened, and instead showers you with extra affection by pulling you closer to him by your waist and covering your face with kisses, or when you two are watching tv on the couch, he would run his fingers through your hair. You forgot the warmth and comfort in his arms, knowing that no harm could ever come to you when he’s around. Soon, you let go of the whole ordeal, and just figured that he was having a bad day or something. You trust to never hurt you. 

 

The clock ticks on and on, as you tap your pen on the desk, groaning at the slow passage of time. Finally, the minute hand strikes twelve, and you’re the first to clock out, relieved to relax from a tiring day at work. Alex stands behind you and laughs. 

 

“Slow day?” he asks. 

 

“Ugh, you don’t even know. Why does the boss even need these spreadsheets?” you roll your eyes and grab your bag. 

 

“I feel you,” Alex sighs, “My wife is visiting her dad this weekend, so I’ll be coming home to an empty house.” 

 

An idea strikes your head, “Wanna grab dinner together then? I’m getting tired of eating Pap’s spaghetti.”

 

Alex shrugs and agrees, suggesting a Chinese place you two can go to. You send Sans a text regarding your plans, and that you’ll bring back some leftovers if he wanted. You and Alex enjoy dinner together, sharing laughs and complaints about work, and before you know it, he’s walking you to your doorstep at the end of the night. 

 

Sans immediately opens the front door, his smile friendly and loving. Much to your surprise, Sans greets your coworker with civilly and thanks him for giving you a good night. You kiss Sans on the cheek, and wave goodbye to your friend. 

 

As soon as the door closes, Sans immediately jumps on you, roughly pushing you against the wall, and restraining your hands above your head. You yelp, too shocked to move, stumbling over his name over and over, unable to tell whether to let him keep going, or to  make  him to stop. Your head spins, unable to understand what’s going on. But you allow his, passion knotting in your core. He attacks your neck, nibbling roughly at your skin and chasing away any further thought. His teeth sinks into the depths of your skin, turning it a dark purple, but his cool magic formed appendage immediately soothes it, calming down the throbbing surface. Hands trail up your waist, then cupping a breast over your shirt, groping it rythmatical, sending tiny shocks through your nipples, even through your blouse and your bra. Warmth pools in between your legs, your sensitivity heightened as your panties drag across your clit. You whimper in need, and Sans, lost in his lust, presses his hard erection against your crotch, grinding expertly. With impatient fingers, he fiddles with the buttons on your shirt, then tears away at your bra, tossing it behind him and gliding his bony fingers across your soft skin. He teases you, circling your areola like a vulture flying above his prey. 

 

“Sans,” your voice shakes. 

 

His eye glints and with sudden speed, Sans latches himself on your mouth, shoving his long tongue down your throat and running his thumb across your nipple. His force muffles your screams and you try to push him away, but he continues to press himself against you, his dick rubbing against your clit, even through your clothes, and before you knew it, an electric shudder rips through you, turning your legs into jelly. Sans releases his mouth, pulling away tongue, leaving you gasping and drooling. Between your legs, his cock twitches. 

 

“submit to me,” he growls, digging his claws in your breast, “you are mine and only mine.” 

 

“what?” you pant heavily, “Is this about Alex-” 

 

Sans snarls and grips your neck tightly and in a flash of blue light, you fall onto your mattress, with your boyfriend pinning you down. 

 

“i don’t think you understand, sweetheart,” he discards your pants, revealing your soaked black underwear, and tightens his grip on your thighs, “you belong to  _ me _ .” 

 

He circles your clit, sending small shocks throughout your body, and tears your underwear away, revealing your perfect cunt just for him. Sans doesn’t waste any time and slips two fingers easily, your orgasm earlier providing more than enough lubricant for him. He maneuvers his way around, ignoring your whimpers and watching you squirm. Finally, he hits a spongy patch, and slowly strokes it. You gasp, your tits hypnotically jiggles. Normally he’d chuckles at the sight, but instead, he licks his mouth, and leans forward, biting your soft flesh. His pace quickens, and he uses his weight to hold you down, twirling your thick nubs with his tongue. Words die in your throat and you’re only able to squeal. Your thighs trembles and shakes, your toes curling then as you stand on the brink of orgasm, Sans stops, pulling his hand out, and leans back up. He smirks as you cry in frustration, with his thumb playing with your sore nipples. 

 

“beg,” Sans commands. 

 

Your face flushes, and you don’t meet his eyes. Sans grabs your chin and forces you to look at him, “P-Please.” 

 

“please what,” his fingers tease your entrance. 

 

“Please fuck me, Sans,” 

 

Satisfied, your boyfriend removes his shorts, and presents his throbbing blue cock, pre pooling at the tip. You shiver in anticipation as he slides his dick into your sloping wet cunt. Sans groans at the fit, using your chub as handles. Once fully inside, he glances at you, breaking his aggression and looking at you with concerned tenderness. You nod at him, letting him know that you’re okay, and without hesitation, Sans thrusts in you with incredible speed, his tongue rolling out as your walls tighten around you. You gasp and moan in ecstasy, grabbing the bed sheets and arching your back. Your muscles tighten and your white blanks shocks your mind. 

 

“fuck babe, are you going to cum?” he pants, and pounds you even harder, “who do you belong to? say it.” 

 

“YOU!” you scream, your orgasm approaching closer and closer, the wet sounds of your pussy filling your ears, “I BELONG TO YOU!” 

 

You scream out his name as your orgasm takes over. Your cunt presses down on his dick, and not long after you, Sans grunts and releases his cum inside of you. Warmth spreads through your stomach as you’re filled with his seed. He slows his thrusts, then pulls out, watching your pussy drip with his cum. You’re too blissed out to be aware of anything. 

 

Gathering what’s left of his strength, Sans heaves himself off of you, and heads towards the restroom, where he soaks a towel in warm water, and returns, wiping down your crotch and your legs. The wet warmth soothes your skins and muscles, and you allow yourself to be pampered.  Once he finishes, Sans tosses the towel aside and snuggles in next to you, stroking your hair and gliding his fingers over your back. He tilts your chin so your eyes would meet his, and he murmurs praises onto your lips. The two of you lay there for the rest of the night, in each other’s embrace, reminding you that you are truly his. 


End file.
